


Wounded Beauty

by MsMeiriona



Series: Triggered [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMeiriona/pseuds/MsMeiriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Belle's hurt"</p><p>and with two little words, the inner hero is freed.</p><p>Gold's POV of "Triggered"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my documents since mid January, complete, why I never posted it I haven't a clue.  
> Here it is, the promised POV swap.

When David Nolan called him at home, Gold was ready to hear him ask for his services as an attorney. The full moon hadn't been unnoticed, nor the death of the mechanic. A pity, that, though he had to admit he doubted it was actually the wolf-girl. Too clean. So when the phone rang, he'd had a few quips lined up. None of them was a suitable response to what he heard.

_"Belle's hurt."_

No need for further words, he almost dropped the phone, jacket on before he could think. "Where?" He'd been halfway to the door before he realised he had no idea where he was going. The very idea of something having happened to her, something he could have prevented, it was enough to drive him half insane. But Belle wouldn't appreciate him hovering over her. She needed freedom. She needed to become her own person, let the world know her for the wonderful woman she was. He couldn't keep her locked away in his home.

_"The library. She let us hide Ruby there, but Ruby went to face the mob, didn't want Belle to follow. Granny's there now, but she can't get close enough to unchain her."_

Belle was in chains? Gold swore, dropped the phone, and was into the car before his mind had finished registering that he'd forgotten to lock the front door. The hell with it, anyone who robbed him would get what was coming to him sooner rather than later. Tonight, he had to go free Belle.

Maybe he could get her a set of lockpicks as a gift.

Gold made the 10 minute drive in two, giving no regard to speed laws, the only acting law officer would be meeting him at his destination anyway. Frankly, if anyone had gotten in his way, they'd probably find their car transformed into some sort of sea creature.

Nolan was just opening the front door when he pulled up, tires squealing at the sudden stop. Widow Lucas was there to meet them, and he knew when the woman who'd lived after a werewolf destroyed her life was worried, that it was bad.

"Caught her trying to rip open her wrist with a pencil." She was saying as she led them to where Belle was slumped over, one wrist manacled, hanging limply in a manner that suggested it was broken. He could see the wounds on it, from where she'd tried to claw it off.

The moment he saw it, saw the uncomprehending terror that shook her body, he and Nolan both stopped in their tracks, calling her name. The fact she didn't respond to it was like a punch in the stomach to him, and mindless of the cost, his magic reached out to open the manacle, freeing the terrified girl. Because in the face of this, she was just a girl. For all she'd stood up to, fear made children of everyone, and if he trusted the man at all, she would have her father beside her. But he'd already proven not to be trustworthy, and so Gold alone was here to offer his aid. Freeing her.

That was really all they'd needed him for, Nolan and Lucas approaching, making soothing noises.

He watched as Belle tried to crawl away, her screams when her newly released limb hit the ground all but confirming his suspicion that it was broken. She looked like she couldn't breathe, and the thought of those two, who had no idea what she had been through, how unlike herself this was, for them to be touching her, it was too much. It would only make things worse. He couldn't let that happen.

"Don't touch her!" His words stopped the pair dead in their tracks. "Get the HELL away from her, and get Hopper. Now!" The command in his tone brokered no arguments, and while Lucas went out on foot, Nolan made calls. One of them would get the doctor here. Meanwhile he had to help Belle the best he could.

He'd left his cane in the car, and though his leg protested, he crouched down to her level, staying a good two yards from her, and reaching out his hand. "Belle, it’s all right. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you again." Not because of him. No, because now the man who was leading the people had seen she needed defending against her own nightmares. Where Rumplestiltskin failed, perhaps Charming could guide her. She had good friends already, and if the Lucas woman had adopted her the same way she did Snow White, there was no doubt the town would accept her. She would be part of the family that formed around the royal couple, and they took care of their own. But that was for later. He needed to see to the immediate problem. This vacant creature was not Belle, it was a wounded animal. "Belle, it's me darling. Look at me." He kept his voice low, careful not to startle her. Hopefully she'd recognise him soon.

His love was curled in a ball, cradling her injured wrist, and rocking on the floor. This was something no one should ever have to go through. He couldn't think of a person who he would leave in this state. No, not even Regina. For all she had done, suffering a prison of fear is something he couldn't stomach inflicting on anyone. All he wanted right now was to banish the fear, the hurt and the tears. But not until she was herself, he couldn't use any more magic on her without her consent.

Thankfully, Dr. Hopper had arrived by now. "What happened to her?" He asked, and there was that nervous tone of the boy who couldn't escape his parents without help. It was yet another reminder that no one in this town was whole, and not all of that could be laid at his and Regina's doorsteps.

"I think it's some sort of post traumatic stress reaction." He hoped that was the proper term, it sounded right in his head. "Regina," He made sure to keep the anger out of his tone, not wanting to scare Belle any further. It wasn't easy, now he'd seen a bit of the long term effects. "Locked her up, before and for the duration of the curse. Ruby didn’t want Belle following her tonight, and, well, you can imagine." He gestured at the shell of a girl before them, the chains now hanging open and useless. Hopper nodded and leaned forward.

"Belle, I'm Dr. Hopper. I want you to know you're safe here. The chains are gone now. You're going to be fine." The words probably didn't get through to her, but the tone would help. He watched carefully for signs of Belle, the brave, strong, perfect woman he knew to be inside this shell, to peek through.

This was his fault too. Not the past, her capture, that he'd already dealt with his guilt over. But tonight need not have happened. Wouldn't have happened if he'd been more trusted. If they had come to him for a way to secure the wolf, if he hadn't made such a damned good job of ensuring that everyone knew he never did anything without cost, Belle would have been fine tonight. Well, he'd made a start with that, even if it would take a while for the news of how he'd given the princeling his cure, taking the cost himself, to trickle to the rest of the town. Regina wouldn't be publicising his generosity, but Henry would likely confide in his grandfather. Once the inevitable accusations followed, he might even be able to convince Charming, David, that he meant it. The only one paying that price, was himself. Because there was no reason for someone like Henry to suffer. It wouldn't be long before someone tried to take advantage of his inability to see harm come to children. Hopefully someone who wouldn't be missed.

"R-Rumplestiltskin?" Belle's voice emerged, tiny and unsure, but herself again, and the relief that washed over him was enough to make him forget entirely that he was crouched on the floor of a library in the middle of the night, try as his leg might to remind him.

"Hey there. Welcome back." He all but choked on the words, watching her, seeing that it was really Belle behind those eyes, and there would be a significant reduction in the doctor's rent from now on.

Belle looked at her wrist and shuddered.

"Hurts." She whimpered, holding out the abused limb, avoiding eye contact, as if she was ashamed. He heard the indrawn breath from the man beside him.

"She'll need medical attention, is there a first aid kit around?"

"No need." He locked eyes with his beauty, waited for the tiny almost imperceptible nod, and waved his hand, repairing flesh and bone as easy as he could stitch a tear. He could do nothing for the exhaustion, even though he'd given most of the energy himself, Belle was still going to be drained. If not from the healing, then from the ordeal before it.

He had to bite back his smug smirk at the way Dr. Hopper fumbled. This was not time to be gloating. "Forgot you could do that." Ok, maybe he smirked a little. "But still, she should be under observation for tonight." That much they agreed on.

"What happened to me?" He could hear the fear in her voice, but it was honest, natural fear, not mindless panic. It was controlled.

"Nothing that can't be worked through, with time."

The way Belle took that was reassuring. "Belle, we can get you set up for talking with Dr. Hopper as much as you need." He began, already calculating that the man might be living rent free for the forseeable future if that was the easiest way. "But, he is right that you shouldn't be left alone. Ruby probably won't be back for the night, but I can call David if you want."

A long moment passed where Belle chewed on her lower lip, which in normal circumstances would have been adorable, but now all Gold could think of was how glad he was to see her familiar mannerisms back in place, even if they were hesitations. She looked up at him, almost ashamed, and it hurt to see that reluctance to speak.

"Could you, maybe, stay with me instead?"

For tonight, for forever, whatever you want, was what he wanted to say. I'll stay as long as you need me. He tried to get the words to form, as the doctor began to slip away, but finally gave up and simply nodded, offering Belle his hand. She stumbled a bit, and he noted absently she'd broken the heel off her shoe. Even consumed by terror, Belle had fought against her chains.

He didn't say anything as they walked up the stairs, but he was certain she hid a chuckle when his leg and her broken shoe had made the stairs into an adventure in themselves. They had to lean on each other and the walls, luckily they were both so small, or else they never would have fit.

He stood staring at the kitchen sink as she made ready for bed, and when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw her, in the oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, he let out a breath. Nothing too revealing, nothing that asked him to make choices with their relationship. He was there to watch over her. Nothing more.

"I'm sorry to take up your night like this."

"It's no matter." He shook his head, eyes lowered. He was spending an awful lot of time staring at his toes around Belle, and he knew he had a ridiculous soft expression on his face.

When she would have had him sit on the bottom of the bed, he refused, taking the single chair from her kitchenette that wasn't stacked with books and placing it at the head of the bed.

He'd stay and guard her.

Any time she asked.


End file.
